


Drunk on Jealousy

by orphan_account



Category: Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F, Jealous!Taylor, oh and some implied stuff nothing detailed though, rated T for mild swearing, which leads to some Possesive! and Snarky!Taylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor has always prided herself for being rational. Sure, occasionally she would raise an eyebrow at the eager eyes that observed her lover hungrily but she has always kept a cool head. She was never one to seethe in jealousy.</p><p>But just like all the other things in her life, when it came to Karlie Kloss, things were different.</p><p>(In other words, Taylor may or may not get a tad bit jealous when someone starts hitting on Karlie in front of her.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk on Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to anyone named Richard.

Taylor has never really understood people's fixation with jealousy. 

She doesn't understand the 'cuteness' of watching your significant other turn green in the face all because you were interacting with someone else. She doesn't understand why would anyone find it 'hot' that your significant other doesn't trust you around other human beings. After all, if your partner doesn't trust you, that's bad news, right?

She also does not understand why someone would feel immensely insecure– to the point of anger– all because their significant other was socialising with another person. If you don't trust your partner, it's a clear sign that you both have some issues between each other to talk about.

She usually associated jealousy with something negative, like distrust. It has never really been a problem for her though; she was always calm and collected, in control of her emotions. 

Taylor has always prided herself for being rational. Sure, occasionally she would raise an eyebrow at the eager eyes that observed her lover hungrily but she has always kept a cool head. She was never one to seethe in jealousy.

But just like all the other things in her life, when it came to Karlie Kloss, things were different.

 

* * *

 

After weeks apart, Taylor and Karlie had reunited at some fancy charity event filled with A-list celebrities, wealthy businessmen, successful fashion designers and the like.

They were both grateful to finally be able to spend time together publicly (" _This will be a good way to push that gal pal image_ ," Tree had said). They were also relived; for the first time in months, they wouldn’t have to hide behind a bush whenever a person was seen within every ten meters.

Taylor and Karlie had somehow even managed to persuade Tree into letting them attend the event without her following their every step. It wasn't easy; after four days of begging, three heated arguments, a broken plate, and offering her a hefty pay raise, Tree had eventually relented. They were beyond happy to be able to attend a social event together without the publicist breathing down their necks for a change. 

They clung onto each other throughout the entire event, practically attached to the hip while chatting away with the other attendants. Everything was going well and dandy until Taylor left to get the both of them drinks.

When she has returned with two flutes of champagne in her hands, Taylor is first greeted by the sight of a good looking young man dressed in a crisp suit talking animatedly to Karlie, who looks equally engrossed in the conversation. Taylor isn't at all fazed; they were just having an enthusiastic conversation.

Walking towards Karlie and the mystery man she, however, stops in her tracks and furrows her eyebrows when she notices that the man is  _not_ looking at Karlie in the face- like he should be. 

His eyes are running up and down her body as he is talking, undoubtedly checking Karlie out, before he finally settles his gaze on her chest. 

Taylor couldn't exactly blame him. After all, Karlie was absolutely gorgeous; who would be able to resist staring at her? And it wasn't Karlie's fault that she was the most beautiful person in the world.

But that didn't mean Preppy McRichie over there could blatantly ogle at her girlfriend right in front her.

Only _Taylor_  could do that. She was the _only_ one who could look at Karlie like that. 

Needless to say, Taylor is not at all amused by the scene that is being displayed in front of her.

She feels a sharp twinge in her chest, as though a ferocious creature had hatched from its shell and was currently making itself at home beside her heart. The beast in her growls deeply at the trespasser, ready to protect its beloved from any unwelcomed strangers. 

Scowling, Taylor makes her way towards the duo, her clutch on the glasses tight. "Oh hey, you're back!" Karlie quickly turns away from the man to greet Taylor, who shoots him a sharp glare. 

"Mmhm." Taylor grimaces, ignoring the dapper man. She takes a generous sip of her drink. Perhaps it will help calm her down a bit. Or maybe make her more ballsy. 

A wide grin spreads across the man's face (which Taylor now thinks would look better if it was dragged across gravel) and he holds out his hand. "Hi, I'm Richard," he introduces. 

"And I actually didn't ask." Taylor replies, barely glancing at him as she hands Karlie her drink. 

Karlie's jaw drops in shock and bewilderment. She certainly wasn't expecting that to come from the singer. After all, Taylor normally isn't rude to strangers. Quite the contrast, really. She is usually a complete sweetheart in general and has a tendency of putting in even more effort for first impressions. 

Karlie nudges Taylor with her elbow, silently asking her _what_ _the hell_ was she doing. Pursing her lips, Taylor resists the urge to roll her eyes and begrudgingly clasps what's-his-face's hand with her own. 

She shakes his hand stiffly and forces every single fibre of her willpower to control herself from clenching it tightly. The idea of inflicting pain upon his hand was incredibly tempting. "So your name is Richard?" Her tone is inimical and unyielding. He nods and Taylor asks with a raised eyebrow, "Doesn't that name also mean 'Dick'?" 

"Uh…" A blush creeps across Ronald's cheeks, leaving them with a light pink tinge.

This was career suicide; if anyone had gotten wind of Taylor's behaviour tonight, the media would have a field day with her diva rumours. She was practically throwing her career out of her window and Tree wasn't around to supervise her. But the creature in her chest was roaring in triumph, cheering for her- _egging her on_.

" _Taylor!_ " Karlie hisses softly into her ear. The singer turns to her and shrugs, feigning innocence. She hardly cares what this man thinks about her- something that  _definitely_ wouldn't be happening if she wasn't feeling… whatever she was feeling. 

Skipping the niceties, Taylor drawls, "So, why are you here, Robbie?" The disinterest in her voice is evident. 

"I'm actually Richard."

"And I actually don't really care. _Why are you_ _here?_ " Taylor repeats, ignoring the pointed look Karlie has directed at her.

"Uh, my father's an actor and I'm his plus one." Rhombus explains. "I was passing by, caught a glimpse of this beautiful lady right here-" He turns to Karlie with a smile, "and just _had_ to come up to her and introduce myself. It was as though I had caught a glimpse of an angel." A scarlet flush runs across Karlie's cheeks, much to Taylor's surprise. Karlie had blushed at his compliment- which meant that she was  _not_ bothered by this man's flirting. 

Taylor holds back a harsh remark with difficulty. An unpleasant feeling was bubbling in her chest… something unfamiliar. 

"So then I did, and we started talking and you could imagine how astonished I was to find out that Karlie didn't have a boyfriend," Raphael continues, "A beautiful girl like her without a boyfriend? Unexpected- but I can't say that I'm not glad." He grins at the taller girl, resting his hand on her shoulder.

Smiling back politely, Karlie carefully eases his hand off her shoulder, which makes Taylor fight back a small smirk from forming on her lips. The beast in her chest purrs deeply, delighted. 

Rumpelstiltskin falters for a moment, taken back slightly. But it doesn't last for long because he soon resumes his composure, "I'd treat you well, though. Why don't you give me a try as a boyfriend, Karlie?" He smiles broadly at her, eyes twinkling. 

Karlie chuckles weakly, "Oh, hah. I don't know…" She trails of and instinctively shoots Taylor a quick glance, observing her reaction.

Taylor wants nothing more than to throw the remaining champagne in her glass over his face and hiss, _I'm her girlfriend, dumbass_. But of course, she can't. Aside from the fact that dumping champagne over a stranger's head would slaughter her image, to the public, Taylor has no reason to do so. Nobody else but their families and a handful of their good friends know about their relationship. Taylor has no right to snap at Reese. To the public eye, Karlie is single and he can flirt with her all he wants. To the public eye, Karlie isn't Taylor's. 

She's jealous, goddamn it. 

The creature in her is bellowing out a massive, scorching red fireball. Taylor's grip on her glass tightens. She's thinks she hears the sound of the glass cracking (or maybe it's just her imagination). She presses her lips into a thin line and bites back an insult. She forces her demeanor to remain impassive but the flames in her blue eyes are burning brightly.

"Come on, we'd be a great match!" Rhinoceros turns to Taylor with a bright smile. "Don't you think so, Taylor?" 

"No, not really. Karlie here is allergic to shameless flirting." Taylor snides. She had tried to remain cool, but his words were like accelerant; it just made the bonfire in her eyes leap higher. Taylor glowers at him, determined to burn a hole through his head. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Taylor thinks she sees Karlie gape at her. 

"Oh, um," Randy takes a measured sip from his glass of whatever, drinking about a quarter of what he originally had. He then clears his throat, pretending as though her comment hadn't affected him and continues, "So, anyways, I…" 

But Taylor isn't listening; she was more focused on the lazy grasp he had on his drink. 

The smoke from the flames in her eyes reach her brain, fogging up her thoughts, making her more and more ruthless by the second. The beast in her chest suggests spilling his drink over himself. The incoherent side of Taylor's brain agrees with it.

The next thing she knows, she is lunging her hand out at Renwick's arm. 

Everything happens too quickly and all too sudden. Taylor's head is still foggy and she thinks she sees Robin stumble. She thinks she sees his glass slip out of his hand. She thinks she sees the contents of it spill all over Karlie's dress. She _definitely_ hears the glass shattering against the ground in a loud crunch. Small shards of broken glass bounce against the floor and there's now a puddle of liquor between his feet. 

As if things couldn't get any worse, people around them whip their heads to their direction, intrigued by the sudden commotion. 

The amber liquid on the front of Karlie's white dress is unavoidably evident. She stares at the stain, her cheeks slowly reddening with embarrassment. 

Instantly, guilt floods Taylor's chest. "Shit…" she swears. "Karlie, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" 

The model only utters, "Don't." Her voice is rigid and sharp, and it's no mystery that she is still mortified but also angry. She doesn't look at Taylor when she says says, "Let's just go. I'll call your driver." Karlie nods curtly at Romanesca and quickly walks off, not bothering to wait for the other girl. 

Taylor curses under her breath and casts Rabies one last unpleasant look before chasing after Karlie. She is almost a hundred percent convinced that she can actually _see_  waves of anger rolling off Karlie's back. 

Taylor groans internally and refrains herself from slamming her own head against the wall.

This was _exactly_ why she didn't understand people's fixation with jealousy. 

 

* * *

 

Aside from their driver singing along softly to the tunes playing on the radio, the entire ride home is silent. The two barely acknowledge each other, let alone attempt to start a conversation. Taylor fiddles with the hem of her dress, constantly sneaking glances at the model who sits at the other end of the backseat. Karlie, who is now donning a cardigan to hide the unfortunate stain, doesn't look at her even once. All she does is stare out the window, obviously still mad. 

Neither of them say a word as they walk through the front doors of their apartment building. No words are exchanged when they get into the lift. They don't talk when they get out, either. 

Pulling out her keys, Karlie unlocks their apartment door and both girls enter, still wordless. Karlie remains silent as she locks the door, her back towards the singer. 

Taylor stands in their living room, contemplating on what to do. She couldn't let this silent war continue any longer. The silence was becoming deafening. 

Shifting from foot to foot, she clears her throat and says, "Karlie." 

There is no reply. 

Unable to stand the torturous silence anymore, Taylor lets out an exasperated sigh and blurts, "Would you just say something? Or at least look at me, Karlie?"

For the first time since The Great Dress Tragedy, the taller girl finally turns to her. Taylor would've felt relieved if she hadn't known better. 

"Taylor Alison Swift," Karlie's voice is dangerously calm. Despite the fact that Karlie appears to be unbothered, Taylor knows that she's dead meat. Karlie only uses her full name whenever she is in trouble with the model. Karlie levels her gaze with the singer's, her piercing green eyes hard and intense- and so goddamn _intimidating_. Taylor does her best to maintain eye contact with Karlie, despite already forming an escape plan in her head. 

Maybe, if she was quick enough, she could jump out the window, get a new identity, get on her jet, fly to Mexico and-

" _What the hell was that?_ " Karlie snaps. 

"It was an accident." 

"You pushed him on purpose!" 

"He was hitting on you!"

"He was being _nice_."

Taylor huffs, "Guess what, Karlie? Being 'nice' is his immature tactic to get you into his bed!" 

"So what if it is? It's not like I was flirting back!" 

"That doesn't change the fact that he was blatantly trying to get into your pants!" 

Karlie scowls and throws her hands up in frustration. "But that doesn't mean that I would've let him! Do you not trust me or some bullshit?" 

 _Shit_. This was exactly what Taylor didn't want Karlie to feel. The shorter girl brushes off her question. "Why are you _defending_ him?! You just met him an hour ago! You barely even know him!"

"Why are you acting so _weird_?!" Karlie demands. 

"I-I…" Taylor struggles to come up with an excuse and wracks her brain, only to be left fruitless. She couldn't even blame her behaviour on her infamous lack of liquor tolerance. She wasn't drunk on alcohol and they both know it. 

She sighs in defeat. She has no other choice but to tell the truth. "I was jealous, okay?" Taylor mumbles, her head hanging with shame.

Karlie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, still slightly annoyed. "What?" 

Taking a deep breath, Taylor swallows thickly and confesses, "I was jealous. Watching that Rick guy hit on you without having the right to do anything about it… it sucked." Her gaze quickly drops back to the spot on the ground. Her cheeks burn with embarrassment as she waits for Karlie to respond.

After what seems like forever, Karlie speaks up. "That's it? You did all that shit just because you were _jealous_?"

Taylor runs a rough hand through her own hair, gripping it tightly. She sighs, "Yes, but I-" 

The blaze in Karlie's eyes extinguish, only to morph into a look of shock and hurt. "So you don't trust me?" Her question sounds more like a statement. 

Instantly, guilt and worry invades the singer. She takes a step towards the model, quickly explaining, "No! God, no. It's not that I don't trust you, Karlie; I trust you more that I even trust myself. After all we've been through, all the shit that I put you through…" Taylor takes a shaky breath. "You… you could've have so much more better than me but… two years later and you're still here. _Of course I trust you_."

She takes Karlie's hands, linking their fingers together. "It's just that… behind closed doors, we're together, you're mine and I'm yours. But in the public eye, you are free to date anyone you want. You can publicly date anyone and I don't have the right to protest against it. And that's my fault."

Taylor's gaze falls onto their intertwined fingers. "I trust you, Karlie. I trust you with my life and everything else. I just… I hated that I wasn't able to do anything. Watching him hit on you … it reminded me that I couldn't call you mine- that you aren't really _mine_. And I know that it's because of me." She runs her thumb across Karlie's knuckles and caresses them gently, still not meeting the model's eyes. "Please don't be upset or feel bad, I was just being stupid. I love you, Karlie Kloss, so of course I trust you. I trust you with all of my heart." 

There is a silence between them. Then a light laugh escapes Karlie's lips and fills the air. 

Taylor feels two fingers under her chin, tilting her head upwards to meet Karlie's eyes. She immediately finds comfort behind those bright, shining green eyes. It's the comfort that she's grown accustomed to since they met. 

Karlie has a smile plastered across her face. "You've got nothing to worry about, Tay. You're my girl and I wouldn't change anything about that. And I'm not going anywhere." She leans down and presses a firm kiss on Taylor's lips. Pulling away slightly, Karlie murmurs, "I'm yours. I've always been and always will be yours." 

Taylor grins and pulls her down into another kiss, gently running a hand through the taller girl's silky hair. "And I'm _your_ _girl_." She whispers against her lips. The kiss they share consists of less lip and more teeth because they are both grinning like idiots, but it doesn't stop it from being nothing but passionate. 

Still kissing, they clumsily make their way to their bedroom, stumbling over furniture and nearly stepping on Meredith, all while giggling like schoolchildren. 

Somehow, despite not being able to tear their eyes off of each other, they eventually manage to land on their bed. Hands scramble to remove fabric, determined to only touch skin for the night. Planting kisses on Taylor's neck, Karlie mumbles, "Just so you know, you're actually kind of cute when you're jealous. Like, your eyebrows get all scrunched up, it's adorable. But I'm still mad at you for ruining my dress." 

Rolling them over so that she's on top of the taller girl, Taylor kisses her and says, "Well, I'm still mad at Rory." 

"You have no reason to be." Karlie's green eyes are dark and her lips are curved into a familiar smile. "I'm yours. Completely and undoubtedly _yours_." 

With lips exchanging wet kisses and hands roaming restlessly across sensitive skin, they spend the rest of the night proving that to each other. 

As Karlie wraps an arm around her bare waist to keep her close against her throughout the night, Taylor can't help but grin sleepily.

_Maybe jealousy isn't entirely a bad thing._

**Author's Note:**

> (I hope I didn't make Taylor seem like too much of a jerk. She's an absolute sweetheart in real life and very different from the way I portrayed her in this. I just find snide remarks amusing.) 
> 
> Thanks for spending your time on this! I hope it was worth it. (If not, you probably just wasted several minutes of your life.) Feedback and constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
